deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roll vs. Amy Rose
Roll vs. Amy Rose is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Amy VS Roll.png|IdemSplix amy_rose_vs_roll_by_wmtruong-da6koih.png|Deviantart amy_vs_roll_by_gameboyadv-d9qairj.png|GameboyAdv Description Nobody ever picks low tiers do they? But we DO love chick fights! Who could possibly win a Death Battle?! The Rosy Rascal or Model 003?! Interlude ◾Death Battle Music Plays* Wiz: Let's agree on one thing, Not a lot of people like low tier characters. Boom: Spoiler alert, it's always the damsel in distress, but one thing for sure, CHICK FIGHTS ARE AWESOME! taking in, Amy Rose; Sonic's personal stalker. Wiz: And Roll, Dr. Light's housecleaning robot. Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! SPECIAL RULES FOR THIS FIGHT! 1. This fight will use ONLY the original incarnations of both characters, meaning they cannot use any outside alternative universe form. The only universes that breaks this is Sonic The Fighters, Sonic X, Sonic The Hedgehog (Archie Comics), Mega-Man (Archie Comics) , Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 1 and 2. 2. In one of the comics, Amy was able to be invincible, but because that is not a regular weapon for her, this is illegal. 3. Roll is able to call Beat to do Beat Plane, to even this out, we gave Amy infinite hammers, like she can do in Sonic X. 4. In a Jpn. comic, Roll was given a small Cpt. America like shield to defeat Onslaught, this is also illegal because that is not a regular weapon for hers. Also, it is illegal for her to summon other Robot Masters, this will only be a one on one battle. Amy Rose Wiz: Back in Sonic CD, you were introduced to a world of amazement! Like the mighty METAL SONIC! Boom: AND the not-so-amazing Amy Rose... Wiz: Right, Amy Rose is a popular icon of the Sonic franchise, but is EXTREMILY ANNOYING.... Boom: So bad, people consider her the worst Sonic character in the franchise, but THAT title goes to Elise from Sonic 06. Silver: IT'S NO USE!! Boom: The memories of Silver... SO classic... Wiz: Come ON, Amy isn't THAT bad. I mean, she's got a fan base! Boom: Right...you mean that fan base that draws naked pictures of Sonic characters, I call that "pet-i file" get it, cause she's a hedgehog.... Wiz: This just became weird, but we got a show to do! So let's do this! Wait, what are yo....AAAAHHHHH!!! BOOMSTICK!! Boom: HAHAHA, Furries always do the job, thank you weird sexy Sonic community from the internet! Wiz: I'll never see her the same again... Anyway, Amy Rose is a complete offensive fighter who attacks using her signature piko-piko-hammer! She can grab as many of them as she can, seeming as she has some "link" called Hammer-space. Her hammers can be used in mid-air, also, they can create tornadoes! She can also summon a super giant hammer that is 30 times bigger than her average hammer, doing as much damage as 9 mega-sludge hammers at once! Also, Amy Rose has a surprising amount of power she possesses. Boom: If she can lift a hammer 30 times her weight of her own body, she would have more strength than Ronda Rousey! Wiz: Maybe not in wrestling, but in natural strength, pretty close! Boom: She also has cards that she throws that can explode in peoples faces! Yikes! Wiz: Amy is also skilled fighting in the air, making her dangerous in the air, she also can jump in a Mario-like way to further her jumping abilities. She can also double jump and float in the air for a short time. Boom: She also has super speed, but she can't run nearly as fast as Sonic, and speaking of faults, Wiz, I saw your Google account, you looked up Amy Rose on that site. Wiz: THAT WAS YOU idiot... Anyway, Amy Rose is very poor in defense, and is also one to be left completely open, resulting in why Sonic has to save her ALL THE TIME. She also sucks at getting up to fight again, her stamina is very short, and she is quick to lose strength when she gets tired or weak. Also, if you piss her off, her focus can be lost, and she will go on an outrage. But this also increases her chances in defeating her opponent. Boom: Regardless, Amy is just one gal who'll go into action. Amy: My name is Amy Rose. I'm cute and full of energy! Roll Wiz: Roll is Dr. Light's 2nd Robot, not designed for combat much, she rather spend her day cleaning up his Lab, or play with her brother, Mega-Man. Boom: Who's up next on DEAT... Wiz: SPOILER, BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH...anyway, Roll is a regular robot that doesn't really do much, right? Boom: Uh, NO! She's not like that! That's BS! I call BS! Wiz: Why so worked up Boomstick? Boom: You like Amy, and I like Roll, SUCK IT! Wiz: Care to explain our combatant? Boom: Yeah...Roll can be a powerhouse th... Wiz: Wait, stop, we JUST SAID that she doesn't do much... Boom: True, but doesn't mean that she's useless, in fact; she has many awesome weapons, like her broom, which she uses to fly, also Leaf Shield, a soccer ball...for some reason... She also has Beat, which can summon the Beat Plane! And she has a "Roll-Buster" which she uses rarely. And depending on what she's wearing, her range weapon changes too, but that is very unlikely to happen here. Wiz: From what I remember, she uses her cleaning supplies to take down opponents, as shown off in Tatsunoko vs. CAPCOM. She can also heal herself at anytime without containers. Boom: Right you are Boomstick! She is also shown to be able to lift a car without any trouble. But also, she has EVERY ROBOT MASTER ABILITY. Wiz: Wait, WHAT?! since WHEN?! Boom: It's right here, according to the Archie comics, she has all of the original 8 robot masters abilities, it shows Mega-Man giving data to her. Wiz: Ok, but that's not EVERYONE, you had me worried there. Anyway, her major weakness is that she isn't much of a fighter, but she is excellent at keeping calm, allowing her to think quickly and quickly get something done. Boom: She may not be the best robot, but she's always there for her friends. Roll: I still have cleaning and laundry to do, so let's make this quick! Fight Amy walks along in the restaurant talking about how cute Sonic is, until she slips on a puddle, Roll runs up and apologizes for her accident, peeing pissed off, she gets up and tries to land a punch at her, stopping everyone in their tracks. Amy: THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT, FIRST SONIC, NOW YOU! YOU'RE GOING DOWN GIRL! Roll: Please mam! Calm down please! Amy: *roars and grabs out her hammer, making everyone run out of the restaurant and calling the police* FIGHT Amy attacks first with her speed, slipping on the puddle again, she gets up again and smashes Roll and herself out the window, breaking the wall in the process. Roll then grabs her broom to defend herself, and Amy keeps at it. Amy then sends Roll flying with one swing with her hammer and throws her cards at her. In the nick of time, Roll calls Beat to help her escape, but Amy jumps up to break her open. Amy hits Beat and leaves Roll to fall, but instead sends her flying in a tornado. Roll then decides to take action (finally) and uses her broom to get out of the tornado. She then calls for Beat again and she uses the Beat Plane to shoot Amy down, and she succeeds. Amy then takes her rage at a new level, summoning a lot of hammers and throwing them at Roll, like she did to Dr.Eggman in Sonic X. Roll is sent down and down, and lands peacefully on the ground. She then grabs out her Roll Buster to attack Amy at a distance, which she succeeds. Amy at full rage, loses focus and grabs out her giant hammer to kill Roll. Roll sees how angry Amy is, and must defend the city! Amy then swings her mega-hammer at Roll, but Roll throws the giant hammer back at her! Amy then chases after her, but then Roll went to a field where she pored a lot of water on the ground using her giant bucket to make it slippery, then Roll pored it with Oil Man's Oil Pour. Amy falls for the trap and tries to get out, and with her giant hammer, she can't move! Struggling to get up, Roll goes twoards Amy, but then Amy (attempting to hit Roll) throws her hammer, but Roll catches it, uses Fire Man's weapon to set the hammer on fire and threw it back at Amy and sets the field on fire!! Roll escapes quickly and grabs her giant bucket to save the small town. As she poured the water, she saved the day! But then she tried to find Amy, but saw nothing but ashes. As the police came, Roll told them everything and the police decided to let Roll go, due to her fighting in self defense (and witnesses there to explain) Roll then went home before she got hurt. She had to much to bare, especially a death of a innocent person. K.O!! Results Sure, Amy Rose was much more of a threat, but she relies on the help of others to win, (like Sonic) to win most of her fights. Also, Roll was smarter than Amy and was always calm throughout the fight, giving her time and strategy to defeat Amy. Even though Roll didn't use all her abilities, the fight would have been the same. Roll's strength surpasses hers. To lift 9-sluge hammers takes about 18 pounds to lift, but Roll can lift a car, which is 2 TONS. Also going back to the whole "Amy being much more powerful than Rousy" is true, but if you compare her strength to lifting a car, it's un-bearable. Also, Roll has defeated people MUCH greater than Amy, like Onslaught and even Wily himself, without help. Looks like Amy Rose was burnt with envy. THE WINNER IS ROLL Possibility of Victory Roll- 62% Amy Rose- 38% Next Time on DEATH BATTLE (Windindi) Astro Boy vs. Mega-Man Trivia *This fight was originally going to have Roll kill off Amy, but because Windindi didn't see Roll as someone to kill another, he decided to change the ending a small tad with Amy killing off herself, but Roll still winning as a result. Later onward, the fight was meet with question, making him change it slightly. Who Would You be Rooting For? Amy Rose Roll I'm not sure... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014 Category:Windindi